Laughing Gas
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Basically, a bunch of one-shots about Young Justice based on events in my actual life XD Yes, I have one. Rated T for language by MOI, and for some curses by characters XD
1. Chapter 1

**So… yeah. These are little bits of hilarity in the form of one-shots between different members of the team XD**

**Every time I get an idea from one of my friends when their acting their version of 'normal', I write it down or mentally imprint it so I can type it up when I get home from school XD**

**Anyway, back story to this one:**

**In Chinese, two of my friends sit at the desk in front of me. The other day, I was flipping my pencil around when it got flung out of my hand and lodged into the ponytail of the friend in front of me. I pulled it out gently, but she didn't even noticed. THe guy next to me *who's also my friend* gapped at me, then grinned.**

**FOr the rest of the period, me and guy friend stuck pencils in and out of the ponytails of our two friends in front of us.**

**They NEVER noticed XD**

**SO, when i got home, I was on in the Young Justice section when I realized that moment was something that I could see happening with Artemis and the rest of the team, specifically Wally, just with a different 'outcome' XD**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Young Justice. Greg Weissman and Cartoon Network does. Or terminator, hair extensions, and John Connor babies XD**

"Artemis, why is your hair so long?" Wally randomly asked one day, sitting on a chair in the main room at Mt. Justice upside down.

Artemis looked up from the history novel she had to read for class the next day. "Why doyoucare?" She said, narrowing her eyes.

In a moment, Wally was sitting upright, looking frustrated. "Just answer the question."

Artemis went back to her book and said, "Simple: I don't cut my hair."

"But, if you never cut it, wouldn't it be SUPER long?"

Artemis sighed. "Wally, we fight bad guys who have a never ending supply of lazars, weapons, and henchmen. Do you honestly think my hair doesn't get damaged?"

Wally thought about that for a moment. "I guess your right." He mumbled, then walked into the kitchen. M'Gann wasn't there, so Wally's shoulders slumped forward slightly. However, there was a big bag of recently opened rubber bands on the counter.

_'Probably one of Rob's experiments.' _Wally mused as he absentmindedly picked up one and loaded it into a shooting position with his fingers. _'That kid must live one hell of a life, running around on the rooftops of Gotham in spandex and with a guy dressed as a bat in your free time.' _Wally was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice himself aiming at Artemis' head until with a _SNAP!, _and the rubber band was flying towards her ponytail. Wally gapped in horror as the rubber band hit the archer in the back of the ponytail and got stuck there. He waited for the blonde to turn around and kill him, but the girl simply turned the page of the book she was reading and continued on.

For a moment Wally just stood there, then he started grinning. That bag of rubber bands was still full…

Fifteen minutes later, Robin and Kaldur walked in. Robin was explaining his new water powered machine he was prototyping, and Kaldur was giving him advice on water currents and things like that.

However, when both entered the room their conversation immediately stopped. The area around the back of the couch was a mess, with rubber bands strewn everywhere. Artemis' ponytail was in even worse condition. Except for the occasional glimpse of gold, it looked like she had hair made out of different colored pieces of circular rubber. Superboy and Wally were behind the island in the kitchen, shooting rubber bands at Artemis still, who still remained oblivious to it all. Wally was giggling like a little school girl, and even Superboy was grinning at the sight of it all.

Robin started a quiet version of his maniacal giggling before stuffing a fist in his mouth and leaving the room. Kaldur gave a stern glare to the two trouble-makers, but any message about obedience was ruined by the twinkle in Kaldur's eyes.

"Be careful." Kaldur mouthed, motioning to Artemis before also leaving the room.

After a few more rounds of shooting, Wally and Superboy had a quiet, hurried discussion.

"Dude, about 20 minutes and she _still _hasn't noticed! Why do you think that?" Wally whispered, peeking over the counter to make sure Artemis was still absorbed in her book.

"Maybe she's a robot! Like Terminator!" The team had watched the robot horror film the other night.

Wally snorted. "Yeah, and she's here to steal out John Connor babies!"

Both boys snickered for a moment before continuing.

"Maybe she has hair extensions." Superboy frowned. M'Gann had explained how human girls liked to add extensions to their hair to add different colors or increase length.

Wally shook his head. "Nah. GIrls do that. Artemis isn't a girl, exactly."

"Oh, then what IS Artemis, hm _Wallace_?" A new voice said above them.

To absorbed in their conversation, both boys hadn't noticed Artemis approaching them. Wally noticed that her hair was free of rubber bands. All their hard work for… nothing.

"You should have left the rubber bands in." Wally said bluntly before mentally slapping himself.

Artemis' look of rage rose to a whole new level of anger. Murderous anger, Wally decided. For a second, Artemis' eyes seemed to have a flash of electric blue run through them before they turned black again.

It must have been his imagination, Wally decided. Superboy's voice brought him back to reality.

"IT WAS WALLY'S IDEA!" Superboy yelled, before pushing his friend out of the way and running out of the room.

Wally, flat on his stomach, glared at the back of his retreating 'friend' before gulping and looking up at Artemis.

She smirked and put her hands on her hips. "Now it's time for my version of fun…" Before Wally could react, Artemis grabbed his arm and dragged him to the training room. Wally desperately glanced at the rows of practice weapons as Artemis locked the door.

Grabbing a bow and arrow, Artemis walked towards Wally. "Unfortunately for you, I _excel _at hunting."

Wally gulped.

**Poor Wally, he's going to be sore for weeks! D8**

**Anyway, did you like this oneshot? DId you hate it? Tell me why! LEave a review or private message me!**

**BTW, the conversation between Superboy and Wally was the conversation between me and my guy friend before we started messing with our ponytailed friends XD**

**Also, I'm going to have all of these one-shots related. Like for instance, the next edition: Wally gets his revenge on Superboy for leaving him at the mercy of Artemis, OR, When the gang watched Terminator and Superboy decided upon a name.**

**Yours truly,**

**OHA**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow! People actually liked this! Thanks! Anyway, I decided to do a one-shot in which Wally pranks Superboy in revenge for the whole 'leaving him in Artemis' hands' thing in the rubber band one-shot XD **

**BUT BEFORE I DO THAT:**

**This happened in homeroom the other morning:**

**A friend of mine brought in a handheld radio to put in her locker. When I saw it, I gasped and started blabbing about science and math. Let me explain:**

**You can make a metal detector out of a handheld radio and calculator if you do these three simple steps:**

**1) Turn radio to highest AM station to get static.**

**2) Tape calculator and radio back to back.**

**3) Extend radio antennae, then put it near metal objects. BAM! The radio blares out short bursts of different static!**

**Don't ask me how this works. It's really complicated, and I don't want to type it up. Google it.**

**ANYWAY,**

**I realized this would be perfect in a Young Justice fanfic! So, after looking through all the characters on the show, I decided on Robin and Wally for this one :D**

**Enjoy!**

**DIsclaimer: I don't own Young Justice, nor the metal detector.**

**Oh yeah, some of you may have gotten an email alert saying I had updated this, but gotten here to see no knew chapter. Let me explain:  
Being the complete moron I am, I uploaded the wrong thing.**

**Fortunately, it wasn't my science report, so my real name has not yet been revealed XD (FOr now, call me Athena. I'm going to change my real name to that anyway.) **

**Again, SORRY!  
**

Robin entered the main room at Mount Justice swinging a handheld radio around. Robin carefully placed the radio on the island, then at the top of his lungs yelled: "WALLY!"

There was a rush of air, then Wally appeared, looking excited.

"WHAT? WHAT?" Wally asked, jumping up and down.

"Were doing a…" Robin paused for effect, and Wally leaned forward expectantly. "… a _science experiment_!"

To any other kid, this wouldn't have been something to be excited about. But to Wally, this was like an early Christmas.

"Oh! What kind of experiment?" Wally asked, bouncing around the room again.

"Were going to make a metal detector, using this!" Robin gestured to the radio on the table.

This stopped Wally in his tracks. He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Do I have to go ask Artemis for a set of tools again?"

Robin shook his head, grinning. "Nope! We just need one other thing…"

"What? Radioactive waster? Kryptonite? A rock made of elements?" Wally asked, confused completely now.

Robin sighed. "We need a… calculator." He emphasized each syllable very slowly and carefully.

"I know what a calculator is!" Wally snapped, and ran to get one.

A few minutes later, Wally came back with a calculator in hand. "I got this from Artemis' room. This better work, I didn't make an effort of cleaning up the mess I made while searching.

Robin snickered. "You're going to be screwed when she comes back. Anyway, get some tape from the drawer over there."

Wally fetched it and silently handed it over to Robin.

"First, we need to do this." Robin followed step one in the introduction. "Then, we tape them back to back." Robin did so. "Finally, we pull out the radio antenna. Go get a piece of metal so we can test this puppy out."

Grabbing a paper clip, Wally rushed back and placed it on the counter.

"Now, check this out!" Robin waved the antenna over the small piece of metal and the radio emitted a low buzzing noise.

"Cool!" Wally exclaimed, and he and Robin immediately started discussing electro magnets and the light spectrum*.

Artemis walked in and for a moment listen to their conversation. Growing bored, she muttered "Nerds." Before walking to her room.

Wally and Robin's conversation was interrupted by a very loud, very angry "WALLY!" Artemis yelled from her room.

"Shit!" Wally said before running away using super speed.

"He went that way." Robin pointed after him when Artemis ran into the room.

Smirking, Robin set to blindfolding himself and using his metal detector to find random metal objects in the room, tuning a deaf ear to Artemis' and Wally's furious argument.

'I _love _making metal detectors!' Robin thought happily.

**Well that turned out… strange.**

**Okay then!**

**Anyway, there was some bromance/bonding in there if you could spot it. And some Waltermis fluff if you could see past the hatred to see the relationship XD**

*** In case you didn't know, the light spectrum is the official scientific term for a 'rainbow' XD**

**Anywho, like I said earlier, I'm writing a 'Revenge of the Wally on Superboy' one-shot later on. But not right now, because I have to write the next chapter for 'Sucker Punched' D8**

**So, that'll be up in a couple of days!**

**Always go for the win,**

**OHA**


End file.
